


Keeper of the Blades

by SagaDatura



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demon Blood Addiction, F/F, F/M, Multi, Near Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaDatura/pseuds/SagaDatura
Summary: A new Vampire and his ward are welcomed into the Sakamaki household.  No one is prepared for the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Diabolik Lovers. They are the property of Rejet. Otto and Faya are my original characters so please keep this in mind. The story is a mixture of the game, anime, vampire lore and media. I will place warning tags so look at the tags before reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let the rewrite begin! I honestly did not like some of the chapters I wrote. I hope that you enjoy! Please feel free to bookmark/follow/ and vote for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any portion of Diabolik Lovers. I will have original characters and situations but the rest is all Rejet

Sidra was sleeping, snuggled up against Otto, her chestnut brown hair flowing over his right shoulder. _She has become an adult so quickly_ , he mused. It seems like yesterday that he made a promise to her parents to protect her until she was able to find her place in the world. He ran his fingers through her hair. _But soon it wouldn't matter if she was ready or not_.

***Sidra's POV****

I was so happy to be spending time with Otto. it was so nice to take in his scent as I snuggled with him. He smelled like the forest, with evergreens and clean air

Since my 16th birthday, he had been away on business trips or locked himself up in his studio. My moms told me to just give him some space. How on earth am I to give the man I have been around my entire life?

Of course, my moms where there so I wasn't lonely. There was just something missing. He added light where ever he went. He always made a guest feel comfortable and at home.

He was definitely not like the old stories you hear about vampires. He only took blood to those that offered. Most of my moms were human and he took care of all of them to the very end.

When Otto told me that we were going to Japan to stay with them for a while I was in shock. He never told me that he had a family. I guess since I just turned 18 it was time to meet his family. Will they accept me as part of the family? I wasn't even adopted, he had promised my parents before they died that I would never take the Sakamaki name.

Otto shook me and gently whispered that it was time to wake up. I looked into his light lavender eyes. I could not help but giggle as I felt the sensation of his red hair caressing my face.

"Waking you up was easier than I thought " he teased. He started to run his fingers through my hair, sending chills throughout my body. "It has been a long trip, do you mind if I drink from you?"

He was right, it had been a long flight. "Of course Otto, I don't want you to get hangry." We both laughed for a moment.

" I need help with the zipper" I could feel his breath running over my skin as he began to get access to the back of my shoulders. I thought I felt tingles before but I was positively shaking as he brought my body closer to his. Moving his way back up to the nape of my neck, he gently kissed me. I could feel him taking in my scent. 

My heart began to race as he expertly moved over to my shoulder. Grabbing both of my hips, I could feel pulling me as close to his body as possible. Slowly tracing his fingers up my body, he stopped halfway and placed his chin on my shoulder. "I am sorry, I have no rite" I laced my fingers through his, encouraging him to continue. Otto moved his hands to my breast and gently bit me on the shoulder. 

We began to groan in unison, he moved his fangs deeper. Then euphoria began to take over my body. My body began to grind against him. Otto stopped for a moment and I heard growling in my ear. 

"We need to stop. All good things go to the ones who wait"

Note: I could not have said it better myself! See you next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So true Otto


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hear some pipe organs in the background...

The limo pulled up as Sid stepped out of the limo and looked up at the mansion. It reminded her of an evil magician's castle from fairy tales.

She double checked herself to make sure everything was in place, From her long brown hair to her black leather boots. She briefly fretted with her top and gloves to make sure her scars were covered. It had been a long flight and all she wanted was a long bath and to sleep in.

She then made sure that Otto looked presentable. He bent down closer so she could try to control his unruly red hair with her fingers. She moved down, making adjustments to his tie "....one would think that a man with 5 wives would not look like such a slob". He chuckled at her "they have other gifts.." he flashed a cheeky grin. It was quite a sight to behold, a woman fussing at a man that stood well over a foot taller than her.

The mansion door opened before they could even knock. "A word of warning, the Royals have a tendency to be over dramatic." He gave her a wink, grabbed her hand and guided her through the entrance.

The smell of blood permeated the air, making her nauseous. But she put on her best poker face, she could not afford to show weakness. She began to felt a pressure around her body, she remained calm. _Looks like the vampire games have started_....Suddenly, the sensation went away and she could hear someone on the stairwell. A figure emerged from the shadows. She saw an attractive man, gracefully ascending the stairs. Light played on his golden eyes, making them sparkle. His platinum hair complemented his pale skin. He was wearing a well-tailored suit. To his side was a girl with blond hair and pink eyes.

Sid couldn't help but noticed he looked like Otto.... _I wonder if they have the same mother hmmmm.....is that his natural color? If not I would love to get the name of his colorist ._...her reverie was interrupted by Otto discreetly pinching her.. "and this is my ward Sidra" oh shit.... _did they noticed I spaced out?_ She bowed just the way she learned in her etiquette class, "It is a pleasure to meet you...." Karlheinz nodded to her "Oh please, let's not be formal....just call me Uncle" Sid smiled, "Well you are more than welcome to use my nickname Sid" He gave her a restrained grin.

Karlheinz spoke to the girl at his side. "Yui, can you show Sid your room? I will have someone bring snacks momentarily." Yui flashed an infectious grin." Sure, come on Sid let's go!" Sid subtly gave Otto the stink eye as she was spirited away in a flash of pink.

Once the girls were out of earshot Karlheinz looks at Otto "Well, shall we go to my office? We have much to discuss my dear brother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support my lovees


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets secrets secrets

Yui stumbled through the hallways as fast she could, dragging Sid behind, nervously chattering as they reach her room. As she yanked Sid through the doorway she was bombarded with the smell of perfume and scented candles masking the smell of blood. My sense of smell must be playing tricks on me.

Yui apologized, "Sorry about that, I was trying not to run into any of the brothers. They generally go nuts when a new girl comes here." Yui tosses her new-found friend into her room and slams the door.

*****

Otto never liked the office, it made him feel claustrophobic. Karlheinz stared at his older brother. _The throne was his, the world of the humans practical given to him. But he wanted to be 'free'. Our father was weak and sired two weak sons. Otto has defied me, and for that, he deserves a harsh punishment._

Otto was lackadaisically lounging on the couch, playing with his red hair, every time that Karlheinz saw Otto it was as though he was looking at Laito. Karlheinz began, "So, how is the 'father of lies' fairing these days?" Otto countered, "Please let's not be so formal. You can call me brother, we are brothers yes?"

Karlheinz knew that Otto would have a pithy reply handy. "So it appears that you broke a promise we had between the family and the Fey. What do you have to say for yourself..?"

Otto argued, "Well brother as far as the family, you have had quite some time to resolve it. Our deal with the fey...hmmmm....well I don't think you read the fine print of the deal...oh wait, you can't read it can you?"

Karlheinz was trying very hard not to lose his composure. The Fey loved Otto, to the point the rulers of their realm treated him like their own son.

Otto continued, "The Fey fully understood me not wanting to be the ruler of the humans, nor the vampires for that matter. Our family was still given reign over the realm of humans before closing the veil anyway. I am not sure that I deceived anyone.."

Karlheinz slammed his fist against his desk. "You know damn well what you did. Did you forget that Sidra's clan belongs to us? You were to give her back once she grew into her powers...that should have happened decades ago. What walked through that door was a young woman that smelled like a human. How did you do it hmm?" Karlheinz took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Otto shared the least amount of information he could, "Her parents put her in that human shell and sealed her powers before they died. The only reason that she is here is I am dying and unable to keep charging the magic on her. As you can imagine she will need protection."

***

Over the course of the evening, Yui started to feel restless. She started fidgeting to the point that Sidra noticed. "Yui, are you ok? What is wrong?" Yui wasn't even sure exactly what was wrong. "I think I need some fresh air. Come on I will show you my favorite place.

The girls walked through the well-maintained grounds until they reached their destination. Sid's family was not one to go church, but she recognized it as she saw the pews and the altar. She sat down as she watched Yui pray. Yui seemed to relax, the stress she was under seemed to dissipate with every moment.

Yui's contentment was short lived as she felt her heart beating faster and intense pain shot through her chest. Sid ran to her side to prop her up. "Yui, is something wrong with your heart? Is it your transplant?" The second Sid said that she was as shocked as Yui. "I.....don't ......have ....one". Sid rests Yui on the floor, takes off her jacket and puts it under Yui's head.

_I don't know if I can physically do CPR on her by myself. She searched Yui for any containers of nitroglycerin and came up empty-handed. No aspirin in my purse._

_I have got to keep calm. She is still awake and breathing. Once she gets to where she can_ walk I  _._..Sid's eyes were drawn back to Yui's chest. She was able to see Yui's heart! Revolving around her heart were words that she could almost read, but they were not in English or Japanese.

 _Great, I am seeing things again. Once we get inside I need to take my meds_. Sid put her ear against Yui's chest to listen to her heartbeat. As time past, Sid fell victim to jet-lag and slowly started to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid was awoken by the feeling of soft lips on hers. She saw blonde hair out of her peripheral vision. Sid smelled Yui's cheap perfume ..."Yui? What are you.." she was silenced as Yui hungrily kissed her. A voice that chilled Sid to the bone whispered into her ear.

  
"I had no idea that you were alive...Oh the fun we will have together once you come to your senses. Sid felt claws gently trailing down the side of her face.  
"Together you and I can make everyone our slaves..." more claws slowly trailed up her thighs, slowly creeping under her long skirt. There was a sensation of a cold hand snaking up to her core. One sharp fingernail raked her over her underwear. Sid felt dizzy, they were still kissing each other passionately, their tongues intertwined. _Why is this happening? Is this Yui? Why do I feel so drawn to her?_

A single male voice boomed throughout the church and she stopped in an instant. "Mistress Cordelia, that isn't Lilly. Please get some rest, you must treat that body well. Cordelia gave him a pouty face and then looks back at Sid. "But Richter, I just want to have some fun...hmmmm. Cordelia showed no sign of stopping as she began to push past the thin fabric of Sid's panties ... Richter interrupted "I am afraid I must insist, for your own good my darling." Cordelia realized that she was not going to get her way and sulked off, wearing Yuki's body as she pleased.

Sid quickly started to gave a sigh of relief. Was this woman one of her mother's lovers? She couldn't stop blushing and began to make sure her clothing was fixed. Richter walked up to her and helped her stand. He then took her hand and kissed it gently. "Welcome home Sidra...I am Otto's youngest brother, Richter." He snaked his arm around her waist and led her outside. "We need to talk dear niece. May I take you somewhere private?". Sid smirked, "Do I have a choice?" Richter looked down at her and flashed a wicked smile. "Not really, so we must be quick before they catch on." Richter held on to her tight and they disappeared into the foggy night.

***

Shu stormed into his room. He slammed his bedroom door and grimaced. _That bitch should have been killed by hunters. But no, my dearest uncle Otto took it upon himself to protect her all these years. She ruined Edgar's fucking life and I will not have her do the same to anyone else. I will kill her before that happens...and I will do it with my own two hands._

When Sid arrived that night she looked like the girl he knew at the village and occasionally the castle. He looked at her closely. Sid's true self was not just hidden behind a human veneer, she smelled human. How could this be? What has Uncle Otto done?

As he looked at her from afar, he could not help but think about all the fun he had with Sid and Edgar. They made quite a bizarre trio. Edgar, the human was brash but sensitive. Sidra, of the dark fey clan was cunning as she was cute. And him, the lonely vampire who envied their freedom.

Shu was saddened as he was reminded of that fire. The night she granted Edgar's wish...

Shu remembered Sid sitting next to Edgar, his head resting against her chest, and whispering in his ear...... Edgar's voice asking "Who are you?" haunting his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid gets to know Richter ;P

Sidra was startled by a pop coming from a roaring fire. She was sitting in an armchair next to a crackling fireplace. Seated across from her was a statuesque man with long dark hair. This was the first time she had seen Richter in the light. Otto should have given me a scorecard with all his brother's names.

Sidra pretended to look at the fire as Richer looks at her. "You look so much like your mother. Of course, I can see your father as well...what a pity."

Sidra looked at him, crossing her legs and arms she continues, "I would love to hear about them"

Richter, mirroring her movements feigned contemplation. "First thing I need to do is to verify your identity. I am assuming that the absurd amount of clothing you have on is hiding scars?"

Sidra nodded. _This is so embarrassing.....Well, I guess he is family right?_

"Very well all I need you to do is take off your clothes and I will be able to identify some of them." Sidra gave him a go to hell look, he sighs and rubs his forehead.

" Look if I had wanted **that** it would have happened already. You can leave your undergarments on, time is of the essence so hurry."

Sidra stands up and awkwardly removes her clothing down to her black bra and panties. Her entire body is riddled with elaborate scars from her collarbone to her feet. Richter walks over and gently moves her body around to investigate. He can't help but find amusement in her unease.

As he gets to her back his smiles and starts to gently trace his fingers over the scar between her shoulder blades. She feels his breath on her neck as he whispers.."You feel this one? This proves that your bloodline is indentured to the house of Sakamaki"

Sidra immediately turns around and starts to back up away from Richter. "The hell it does! There is no way, Otto has been my guardian and I can assure you that I was not his slave"

"No, my brother has some twisted feelings when it comes to you. But I can assure you of this. Your mother was our servant until she brought shame on this house and was forced to leave." Richter tried not to show emotion. He was still very conflicted about that situation.

"Anyway, Otto should tell you the story as it was his choice. But for now, I need to test something out." for every step he takes towards her, she takes a few more back which infuriates him.

"Ok, I am bored with this **COME HERE**!"

Before she knew it she was slowly inching to him. She didn't want to but she couldn't stop. He pulled her up till she was eye level to him. Her feet dangling at his knees. "Good girl, now be still so I don't drop you."

She was still under some sort of physical compulsion. Her mind was going 90 miles a minute. He sets down on one of the armchairs making her straddle his lap. He quickly steals a slow kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulls away.

"Hmmm your lips taste just like your mother's. I can see why Cordelia got upset when I asked her to leave." He returned to her lips for deeper passionate kisses.

Sidra started to moan, stroking the fires of his passion "Anymore and I don't think I will be able to control myself. But I can't help but test something else before I escort you back to my nephews."

With that he starts kissing her neck, trailing kissed down to her breasts. Her back arched just as he deeply bit her left breast. She was in pain for just a moment then started feeling feverish all over. As he drunk she found herself groaning. He let out a sigh of contentment as he removed his fangs and licked her wound until it had healed. He pulled her back straight and looked her in the eyes "Yes, so much alike. Only, I was never able to compel her. You may want to talk to Otto sooner than later. He may be in some trouble..."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while but life got crazy for a few. Thank you all for your votes, comments, follows and bookmarks!


	6. Chapter 6

Lillith looked at the azure blue sky that floated about her. She could hear nothing but her own thoughts now. Her sisters laid on either side as if they were napping.

  
_The sky is so beautiful today._ She rarely had time to go outside, her duties kept her so busy. The Sakamaki’s were good to her but seldom gave her time off.  
She sat up, her two sisters rolling off her.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of death. She looked to see the bodies that littered the landscape. Blood had seeped into the ground and the wounds of the enemy were caked with blood.  
This must be a bad dream. His majesty must be playing tricks again.

_I have napped long enough, I just need to wake up my sisters. We will surely get punished for being out this long._

  
She looked on either side to witness her once beautiful sisters in pieces. Agony and pain were written on the face of her oldest sister. Her once vibrant rainbow eyes were a lifeless grey. Lilith’s younger sister’s head was missing entirely.

  
She used a nearby spear to pull herself up and began to limped the surrounding field. Bodies were strewn over the grounds, not another living soul could be found.

Lillith began to feel the toll the fight had taken on her body. She fell to the ground and watched her own blood flowing all around her.

  
_Who will look into my grey eyes? Who will_ mourn _for me?_

  
_***_

Otto dragged his feet as one of the house spirits guided him to his room.  
His brother had found the perfect room for Otto’s current situation. It was quiet and most importantly far away from his nephew’s ‘games’. At one point he was amused by them. But now they sometimes behaved like feral tom cats.

  
“Sir, I shall bring your meal to you momentarily. Do you have any requests.”

Otto sunk into his bed and thought for a moment.

“Bring someone the household won’t miss”

***

Touga sat invisible in the corner of Richter’s sitting area. He had promised Otto he would watch over her. He was on their heels by the time the familiars declared her missing.

He could see the whole display. At first, he enjoyed the interplay with Richter and Sidra. But the further it got he began to feel an emotion he had not felt in centuries, jealousy.

  
_Why am I jealous? Regardless of who her father was, she is only one step above a familiar. She is a potential test subject, nothing else. A full moon is coming soon so maybe my vampire instincts are peeking through? Well, I can’t have these two getting any closer. It may degrade my data._

He removed the magic barrier and once he cleared his throat he saw two sets of eyes looking at him. Sidra’s face blushed bright red as she jumped away from Richter and immediately ran into another room with her clothing.

  
Touga sat in the vacant armchair across from Richter. They start to have a discussion in hushed tones to prevent Sidra from hearing them “I am taking her back to the manor. "Otto has named me her protector so I would appreciate not kidnapping her again”

Richter smirked at his older brother “She seemed to be having a good time. You never have understood the complexity of women.”

Touga rolled his eyes and stood up. “What I saw was a weak little girl that you compelled.”

Richter moved his focus to tend the fire as if to dismiss his older brother. “You forget she belongs to everyone. She has the brandings to prove it. I will honor your request and visit her at the mansion, but I will see her as I see fit. She promises to make stimulating company. I know Cordelia was excited to see her. Oh wait, it’s Yui now huh?”

With that being said Touga calls for Sidra. She stands beside Touga, her face still flushed. Touga places his cloak around her. “It is time to come to the mansion so you can get some rest. You have had an eventful day. Be a good girl and thank your host.”

Sidra’s eyes widened. Richter gives her a mischevious smile and walks over to her and pats her head. “Poor thing, she is too worn out to speak. I will come to visit you soon my darling niece. Make sure to be wary of the Princes. They tend to break their toys.”

Touga scowls at his young brother and wraps his arms protectively around Sidra. They disappeared in a flash leaving Richter alone with his plan.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly not trying to make every chapter dark :( Well I would like to think that the banter between the elder Sakamaki brothers funny. Maybe my humor is a bit dark :( anyway Thanks for everyone's support! Please share the wealth if you have friends who would like this as well. I also post on Wattpad too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry, it has been a while since my last update. Holiday time gets crazy :) Plus I have been working on the plotline for my own original story :) Don't worry I will still be writing fanfiction.

It had been a long since Shu had problems sleeping. Yet, here he was, staring at the ceiling. No naps, dozes or resting of eyes.  He had just eaten and should be off to his happy place. But no, he was in bed wide awake.

  
A girl was laying next to him. She was the prettiest of the bunch that had been brought in. Unfortunately, she was a cuddler and was not giving Shu his space.  
All he could think of was Sidra.

  
_Will she transition before someone kills her?_

  
She seemed quite sickly when he saw that man bring her inside.

  
_Tomorrow should be a most interesting family dinner_.

  
He turned the young girl over and climbed on top of her so that he could take in her beauty. She had been disarmed by his good looks and turned into a mindless slave who wanted nothing more than to please him. He looked at his handy work. Her body was riddled with teeth and claw marks that still continued to bleed. A look of sheer bliss on her face was proof of his ability to take her mind to another place. She felt no fear or pain.  All he could see was Sidra underneath him, her childlike face haunting him.

  
He felt so conflicted. He wanted to protect her and yet the urge to give her a painful death lingered like a deadly specter.

  
He knew she was in her own room by now, sleeping comfortably without a care in the world. A mischievous grin played on his face as he began to slowly removed the charms he had placed on his prey. Pain and the fear of death danced around the room, feeding Shu's darker thirsts. He violently drank the blood that remained in her body. Making sure her screams echoed throughout the halls of the mansion.  
After he was done he threw her off the bed so hard she hit the door.  
  
_Maybe I will sleep now that I have let off some steam._

*****

Miles away, the sun began to shine on a large young man weeding his garden. His face was dirty from trying to keep his brown hair out of his eyes.

  
_Man, this is the part of gardening that sucks ass! I just need to compel some sweet young thing into helping me out_.

Yuma’s face brightens at the thought of the things he would do to “reward” her.

  
Normally, he would be in bed asleep. But lately, he has been restless. A few days ago something seemed to be brewing in the air. Things that seemed like memories kept assaulting him. He felt hungry, but nothing quenched his thirst. He couldn't even enjoy his sugar cubes. So he was trying to keep his mind busy with gardening.

  
Kou crept up to Yuma on his toes, ready to grab his shoulder. Unfortunately, he found himself in a headlock and received noogies.

  
“Hey! How did you know I was behind you?” Yuma released Kou and stared down at him.

  
“You smell like your groupies, bubblegum lip gloss and cheap perfume. You may want to take a shower before you hit the hay”

  
Kou looked up at his brother. “Speaking of which, when are you going to sleep? You have been more active than usual. You must be exhausted. Sometimes talking about things can help.”  
Yuma takes a deep breath briefly looking down to the ground. “What did you do to sleep when you had those dreams?”

  
Kou looked at Yuma, it was clear he wasn’t going to tell him anything. “You mean about the past? Are your memories coming back?”  
“Enough of the third degree...what did you do?” Yuma bellowed.

  
Kou closed his eyes and shook his head. “Boss taught me how to make a herbal tea for just such occasion. You have all the ingredients in your garden over there.” He pointed to Yuma’s herb garden.  
Yuma smiled, his deep brown eyes began to sparkle. “Great, let’s go!”

  
As they strolled down the garden path, Yuma smiled mischievously “Hey Kou, you think you could help me with my weed situation?”  
Kou shook his head “Are you joking? That’s the most suck ass part of gardening. Why don’t you get yourself a girlfriend” They looked at each and laughed as they headed to pick some herbs.

*****

Sidra had fainted on the way back from Ritcher's place. Her mind was swimming and she had no clue where she was. She could feel strong arms carrying her up a stairway.  
Once she came to, she realized she was in a large tub. The scent of lavender filled the bathroom. Her body moved stiffly as the gears in her brain began to turn.

  
_How in the hell did I here?_

“Ah excellent you are awake”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! Who the heck is in the bathroom with our heroine? Bye for now, my lovees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support my lovees


End file.
